Battle For Her Life
by PrincessDaydream77
Summary: Hermione is ill, but still working on her studies, which makes it worse. One day, she collapses on the stairs while talking to McGonagall. Due to her illness, the injuries are incurable. Will Hermione win the battle for her life?
1. Worked into the Ground

Battle For Her Life

Summary : When she becomes ill, Hermione works non-stop to keep on top of her studies, which consequently makes her more ill. She appears fine, until she collapses and falls down the stairs leading up to Gryffindor tower while talking to McGonagall. No treatments will work because of the illness, Hermione is on her own. Can she win the battle for her life?

Disclaimer : All characters belong to JK Rowling. All plot-lines belong to me.

Chapter One

Hermione was feeling ill. She couldn't deny it anymore. She'd been feeling a little under the weather for weeks now, but she had tried to ignore it by keeping herself busier than ever, which consequently made her more ill. It'd come to the point now where she was earning regular detentions from Professor Snape, due to her being unable to concentrate in Potions class. After Transfiguration, the final class of the day, Hermione was aware of Professor McGonagall's eyes watching her like a hawk. She had a feeling that her Transfiguration professor was going to ask her to stay behind after class and, feeling that she would faint if she didn't get to the common room soon, as soon after the Professor dismissed them, Hermione bolted from her seat and made for the door as fast as her legs would carry her. Although she was dimly aware of the crowds cheering for the end of the school day, she couldn't really hear them. In fact, her hearing only came back when she realised that Professor McGonagall was following her up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower. She stopped at the top of the winding staircase and, a few seconds later, Professor McGonagall joined her there.

"Miss Granger."

"Professor."

"Are you quite well, Miss Granger?"

"Perfectly. Why do you ask, Professor?"

"I understand that you have recieved numerous detentions from Professor Snape, for not paying attention. This is most unlike you, Miss Granger."

"I assure you, Professor, I am perfectly...fine..."

At this point, Hermione began to breathe heavily, as though she were completing a marathon. Fear and panic flashed in both her eyes and Professor McGonagall's. The latter stepped forward as Hermione's knees buckled beneath her, but she was too late. Hermione was tumbling down the spiral staircase, screaming. Then the screaming stopped. It took Professor McGonagall a few moments to take in what had happened. She stood in a daze until the Fat Lady swung aside and a large group of fifth-years crammed through the doorway and started piling onto the stairwell, before Professor McGonagall shooed them back into the common room, giving them instructions not to leave under any circumstances. She then flew down the steps and, upon seeing Hermione's lifeless body crumpled upon the stone, sent an urgent Patronus down the corridors, towards the Hospital wing. Then, gathering Hermione in her arms, she opened the door and approached the fireplace. Murmering the words 'hospital wing', she stepped through the green fire and emerged in the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey immediately ran over and swept Hermione into a bed, where she immediately began performing magical tests. When she'd completed them, she beckoned Professor McGonagall into her office, shutting the door and putting a silencing charm on it. McGonagall sat down and Madame Pomfrey sat opposite her.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked McGonagall desperately.

"Minerva, I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. The stairwell injuries are, uncured, fatal."

"But isn't it curable?"

"Yes, but, due to her illness, her defences are completely up against cures."

"What are her chances?"

"Evenly matched. It's up to her now."


	2. Repeating History

Chapter Two

Harry and Ron had not slept. They had barely eaten or drank and spent their entire days and nights sitting at Hermione's bedside, willing her to wake up. But she didn't. Various students and teachers turned up to see whether anything had changed, but it never did. Ginny, Neville and Luna came regularly, as did Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid. Molly, Arthur, Remus and 'Dora had come a few times. Even Draco Malfoy got caught by Harry staring through the window of the hospital wing towards Hermione. It was beginning to bring everyone down. However, Harry and Ron could no longer bear it and fell into a deep sleep. When they awoke from it, they found themselves in their dormatory, but when they sprinted to the door to open it, it would not open. Instead, they just sat and cried.

Professor McGonagall sat by Hermione's bedside, staring at her face. It felt so strange that someone so young and full of life could be lying on a hospital bed, unmoving. Minerva was well aware that she may never move again. She was aware of what this illness could do when combined with a fatal injury, for she had witnessed it happen to a student before, while she was still a student herself. And now she was terrified, for the student had died within six days of recieving the injury. Hermione had fallen five days ago and if the worst repeated itself, she would die the next day. But the student who had died all those years ago, the boy had been weak even before he got the illness and Hermione...Well, Hermione was the bravest girl that Minerva had ever known. If she couldn't get through this then there weren't many who could. She just had to hope that Hermione would fight until the end.


	3. Malicious or Murderer?

Chapter Three

A/N : Hermione in this chapter is walking around and fighting, but this is in her head, but is still real. She's fighting for her life. Hermione to the others doesn't move or wake up.

The dawn of the sixth day had come and everyone was dreading what would happen by the end of it. Harry, Ron and Professor McGonagall were battling with their emotions, but what they were not aware of was that Hermione was in a battle herself.

Hermione was lying on the floor, surrounded by white light. As she began to pull herself slowly to her feet, she realised that she wasn't in the hospital wing in Hogwarts anymore, but in a place which she couldn't recognise to be anything that could possibly exist. She couldn't see anything at all, bar the bright white nothingness that surrounded her. And then she saw.

There in front of her was a piece of parchment. As she picked it up, words appeared across it in red ink. 'Instructions' thought Hermione.

_'Hermione Jean Granger,_

_You have been selected for this task for your strength of will and your determination not to give up on the things that you believe in. However, soon your maxim will be tested._

_In front of you are two people. One whom you love and one whom you hate. The task is simple. You choose which one will die._

_If you choose the person that you love to die, then you will watch as they are slain by the wand of your enemy._

_However, if you choose the person that is your enemy, they will have to be slain by your own wand._

_Be warned, Miss Granger, this is not a game. Whomever's time to die is chosen by you, their time will have come in the mortal world as well. Fail to accomplish this task, and the time that will have come will be yours._

_Good luck.'_

She dropped the piece of parchment to the ground, though before it hit the nothingness below her, it disappeared in a puff of black smoke. The smoke clouded her vision, but when it cleared, she saw that the instructions were true to the letter.

There in front of her stood two people, one dressed in gold and one dressed in black. The one dressed in black was called Fabien, her enemy. He had pushed her best friend Maisie off of an 120ft high cliff when they were in primary school. After Maisie's death, Fabien discovered his magical power and attended Durmstrang Academy, before becoming one of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's inner circle.

The other, the girl dressed in gold was Hermione's nineteen-year-old cousin, Rose. She was certainly the one that she loved. She was the closest person in the world to Hermione, bar her parents, Ginny, Harry and Ron. She was the only one, save for her parents, that had truly accepted that she was magical, without holding it against her.

This task would truly be the hardest thing she would ever have to. One choice : Malicious or Murderer?

A/N : Another cliffhanger, soz.


	4. Duel for Death

Chapter Four

"Rosie?" asked Hermione, her voice seeming to echoe and fade around her.

"Hi, 'Mione. What's happening, why am I here?"

"Yeah, I'll second that one," butted in Fabien "what the hell am I doing here?"

"It's too complicated to explain. Read this." she added, as the thought popped into her head. Her cousin took the piece of parchment and began to read, Fabien being polite for once and only reading it over her shoulder.

"So, it's pretty simple really. Out of the three of us, one must die." stated Fabien.

"And I have to choose. But I can't. Fabien, you killed my best friend in cold blood and have been killing innocents ever since, but you're still a person and I can't kill you."

"Why not?"

"Because, unlike what I've heard of you, Fabien, Hermione isn't morally bankrupt. She wouldn't kill anyone, no matter what they'd done."

"I've got an idea. We'll duel to the death. Whoever wins gets to go home and take Rosie here with them. Deal?"

As if in answer, Hermione pulled out her wand, stood her ground and pointed her wand right at Fabien's heart. He did the same. They then bowed to each other, walked ten paces back and began duelling. Hermione fired as many spells as she knew at Fabien, while he continually fired Dark curses at her.

_"Stupefy!"_

_"Imperio!"_

_"Reducto!"_

_"Crucio!"_

_"EXPELLIARMUS!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

These two curses bolted out at the same time, meeting in a green and red battle in the centre of the room. The green was winning over the red, but then it stopped suddenly and Fabien fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Hermione walked over to him, her wand still pointing towards his heart.

"I never meant to kill Maisie, you know."

"Then why did you join the Death Eaters? You've been one of them since you were my age, that's four years, Fabien!"

"I was scared. I needed protection."

"Then you should have come to Dumbledore. He'd protect anyone who was scared. Even you."

"I just didn't think."

"No, that's your problem. You never did and you never will."

There was a long silence while Fabien contemplated Hermione's words.

"Do it."

"What?"

"Kill me."

"No."

"You have to. Otherwise you and Rosie will never get out. It has to be you."

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry."

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"Ava...no, I can't do this."

"Yes, you can, you can do this, 'Mione. You just have to believe that you can."

"Alright...Avada Kedavra." she gasped, shaking so much it was surprising that she could still stand.

And Fabien was dead. Rosie ran over and pulled her cousin into an embrace. But a cloud of smoke was appearing in Hermione and she saw the white, marble-like skin and the scarlette, snake-like eyes. And she knew that this wasn't over yet.


	5. Not Afraid to Fight

Chapter Five

A/N : BTW, soz about the spelling mistake with 'scarlet' in the last chapter. I spelt it 'scarlette' because I'm writing a new story which I haven't uploaded yet about a girl called Scarlette and my mind was still partly in that story. Also, when I publish it, it'll be called 'Black Blood Runs Scarlette' so if you're interested, check it out. R and R!

"Rosie, get over there, take cover and don't come out."

"But 'Mione..."

"NOW!"

Rosie ran, glancing over her shoulder at the now fully formed figure looming over her little cousin.

"I'm not afraid of you!" yelled Hermione, her feigned confidence being betrayed by her shaking voice.

"Really?" hissed the voice. "Then why do your eyes betray you?"

The snake-like man began to turn away from the younger girl in the room, but turned back when Hermione uttered the very thing that most people would dare not say at all, let alone in the presence of the man himself.

"I'm not afraid of you, Voldemort!"

"You dare to speak my name. The only people who dare to do that are-"

"The Order of the Phoenix. I know, I'm one of them, or at least I will be soon."

"In that case, I will set you a task. If you win in a duel against me, you may leave unharmed."

"And if I fail?"

"Then your cousin is mine to do with as I please."

"I accept."

They both bowed to each other, took their duelling stances and suddenly, the red and green light met in the middle, the force of it knocking the young Muggle woman to the ground. The pressure was beginning to mount on Hermione, but she was nowhere near breaking point. Unfortunately, neither was her opponant.

Suddenly, Hermione was knocked to the ground, her wand tumbling across the room and landing a good five metres away from where the young Gryffindor was lying, unarmed and defenceless, as her opponant advanced on her.

"Well. It seems that your time is up, Miss Granger." hissed Voldemort.

This comment attracted her attention. "How do you know my name?" she breathed.

"I know a lot more than people would care to think. Now, Miss Granger...time to die."

The snake-like man raised his wand and Hermione closed her eyes, trying to collect some good memories to fill her final moments. "_Avada Ke-_" The curse paused before it was completed and Hermione heard a dull thump. She gingerly opened one eye to see what had happened and just managed to catch a glimpse of Voldemort's crumpled body, before her cousin pulled her to her feet, running to a glowing blue picture frame, Hermione's wand digging into her palm from where it was still in Rose's hand.

They managed to reach the Portkey unscathed, but as they grabbed hold of it, Hermione not only felt the tug beneath her navel, but a large weight slumping down onto her shoulder. She screamed. Then everything went black.


	6. Back to Reality

Chapter Six

Out of the blackness, a dim light became visable behind Hermione's eyelids. She could still feel the warm presence of a hand gripping hers, tightly but still with surprising tenderness. Just like Rose. Rose. Rose!

The thought hit Hermione like a bullet and she snapped open her eyes. She was surrounded by three people, all sleeping in chairs beside her bedside. Two of them, predictably, were Harry and Ron. The former was slumped back in a chair, his head slightly lulled to one side and a pile of Hermione's favourite books in his lap. Ron was the one who was clutching Hermione's hand, his other hand absentmindedly submersed in a bowl of sweets on the bedside table, surrounded by various bouquets of flowers and cards. He was snoring slightly, which Hermione was surprised to find quite endearing. The last person in the room was sound asleep and silent, her breaths barely making a noise. Professor McGonagall. Hermione could hardly believe that her Head of House had stayed with her the whole time, but it was obvious from the amount of papers she had gathered around her that she had.

Hermione attempted to swing her legs out of bed without awakening the three sleeping lions and just managed to exit the Hospital Wing without being caught. She suddenly stopped, thinking to herself 'What if it was just a dream?' She almost turned when a rustling in her pocket caught her attention. Reaching for it, she discovered a piece of parchment. The instructions. So, it was real. She continued on her journey.

She had just reached the fire in the Gryffindor common room when she was discovered. As she reached for the Floo powder, her hand was swatted away by another hand, older and more lined. Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, where are you going?"

"I have to find my cousin, Professor, she needs me, she was hurt and-"

"Miss Granger, you are coming back to the Hospital Wing with me this instant."

"But-"

"This is not up for discussion, Miss Granger. Now!"

Hermione realised that she had no energy left to argue with her Head of House, so reluctantly took her arm and allowed herself to be led back to the Hospital Wing, where she was greeted with a relieved hug from Harry and a hug from Ron that was almost as bone-crushing as one from Mrs. Weasley herself.

"'Mione! We were so worried!" cried Ron, who had still not released her from his hug.

"I'm fine, Ron. Professor, I need to find Rosie, please!"

"Calm down, Miss Granger, you're distressed. Now, I want you to lie back down in your bed and tell me everything that happened." Feeling she had no other option, Hermione obeyed, settling down on her bed and taking Ron's hand once more. She took a deep breath and, on McGonagall's instruction, began to speak slowly and softly.

"I was in Transfiguration, in the last lesson of the day, and I felt a little dizzy. So, I ran from the classroom, trying to get to bed as soon as I could. Then you followed me, so I started talking to you, then…nothing. I can't remember."

"It's alright, I know what happened then, Miss Granger. What happened to…Rose?"

"I woke up in a sort of white room. I couldn't see anything, just whiteness. Then I found a piece of parchment. It said that out of the three people there, one of us had to die and I had to choose who. I turned around and my cousin was there and my worst enemy. In the end, I had to kill Fabien, but then he appeared!"

"Who, 'Mione?"

"Voldemort!" she cried, leaning into Ron's open arms and sobbing into his chest.

"Professor, please, she has to find her cousin, look at her!" begged Harry, staring intently at his Head of House.

"Mr. Potter, I have sent a message with Professor Flitwick to find out. He should be here momentarily with the answer. Now, Miss Granger, please calm down, it's alright." soothed McGonagall, patting Hermione lightly on the back, which helped her to finally relax. She was just about to drift off into sleep once more when the Charms Professor came jogging into the Hospital Wing, reaching up slightly to whisper into his colleague's ear. The only thing Hermione caught was a slight shake of his head and McGonagall's well concealed sigh before her eyes closed, a single tear trailing it's way past her eyelid as she thought of her Rosie, lost forever.


	7. Rose Minerva

Chapter Seven

Ten years later, Hermione was lying in a hospital bed once more, with her best friend, Ginny Potter, beside her, clutching her hand. Only this time, the bed was not at Hogwarts, but at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

She and Ron had been looking forward to this moment ever since Hermione first found out that she was pregnant, but as she lay there, she couldn't help but wonder if it would be worth it.

At the Healer's instruction, Hermione gave one final push, crushing Ginny's fingers, and suddenly, the pain ebbed away. Hermione lay panting for a moment, releasing Ginny's hand, before the Healer returned to her, clutching something small wrapped up in a pink blanket, the tiniest tuft of red hair poking through the gap. Suddenly, the door opened and Ron came running through, embracing his wife, before pulling and looking at the tiny bundle in her arms. Harry had come through after, and had stood behind Ginny, their eldest son, James toddling after his father and their younger son, Albus lazily reaching out towards his mother.

"She's beautiful, 'Mione." breathed Ron, gently stroking the tiny lock of red hair on the baby's head.

"Yeah, she definitely takes after her mother." laughed Harry, walking over to his best friend and kissing her on the forehead, before enveloping her in a hug.

"She'll have no problem with exams, then." agreed Ron, tucking a stray curl of hair behind his wife's ear.

"What'll you call her, 'Mione?" asked Ginny, trying to separate her two boys, who were squabbling over their mother's attention.

"Well, I wanted her middle name to be Minerva, after Professor McGonagall, you know, because I don't think any of us could have survived without her. And I know what I want her first name to be. I want it to be-"

"I know." interrupted Ron, putting his arm around his wife, pulling her close with their daughter between them. "She'd be so proud of you, she would. You did the right thing, it wasn't your fault, you know that don't you."

"Of course I do."

"Well, I believe that is that then."

"Yeah. You've got three brilliant names to live up to there, darling." said Hermione, tenderly stroking the small baby on the cheek.

"Welcome to the family, Rose Minerva Weasley."

The End

A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't update, but I couldn't think of how to end it. The last chapter is so short because it's an epilogue, but it fits the purpose of this story, to explain how Rosie Weasley got her name. Please keep reading my stories and thank you so much to everyone who stuck through to the end with Hermione and Rose, both cousin and daughter.

Thank you.

PrincessDaydream77.


End file.
